The Revan Chronicles I: The Outer Rim Wars
by Master Alabe
Summary: Set 2 weeks after KOTOR I, a male light side Revan travels towards the outer rim to wage war against the 'real' Sith. How will he cope leaving his love, Bastila, behind... and how will he compare to these 'real' Sith? Please R
1. Reflecting On Coruscant

This fanfic takes place at the end of KOTOR I, and will then run parallel to KOTOR II until finally finishing (providing I can keep the story alive that long – lol) after the end of KOTOR II. Basically this story follows a light side male Revan on his journey through space towards the 'real' Sith in the outer rim (as is mentioned in KOTOR II), and will then follow the impendent battles that Revan will face against true evil.

Please leave any feedback in reviews, so that I can know whether to continue, and if so where to take it :-)

Chapter 1 begins as Revan is travelling to the outer rim, but a large part will be focusing on the build-up to his departure from Coruscant after the battle against Malak. Chapter 2 will continue with this, and will then bring us back to Revan's actual journey. Enjoy :-)

**Disclaimer: All things Star Wars: KOTOR I & II are owned by LucasArt, Bioware Corp. & Obsidian.**

* * *

**  
1. Reflecting on Coruscant**

Blackness. Blackness and stars for as far as the eye could see. After having been travelling for almost 2 weeks, Revan's thought patterns had been plaguing him. As his ship hurtled through space, the only things he had seen were stars, and he could only seem to focus on one thing: the love he had left behind.

He could remember well how Bastila had betrayed the Jedi. After his ordeal, fighting to bring back memories that were stolen away from him, he had not realised how easily she had fallen to Malak's power. Having been forced to duel with her had been such a strain on his heart, and having seen her carried away by Republican Soldiers afterwards had been hard to bear.

After the final battle with Malak on the Star Forge, Revan had been classed a hero, a saviour to the Republic. But he had not accepted these titles easily, and didn't wish to be the centre of attention as concerned the battle itself. After the short ceremony at Coruscant, Revan had sped away to his apartment, to gather his thoughts and to meditate on what had happened as a whole over the last few weeks. He remembered well the words of Master Vandar,

'_This victory over the Dark Lord Malak is remarkable, and has placed the Republic in better stead, in this great war against the Sith. But mark my words, young padawan… this is but the beginning. The real battles are being fought in the outer rims, and there, is where the true force of our power is needed.'_

Revan had marvelled at the seriousness of Vandar's expression when he had conveyed these thoughts. _'Surely, the war against the Sith had been won against Malak'_, he had thought, _'can there really be any Sith left worth fighting?'_

He had meditated on these thoughts for countless hours in his apartment, when an abrupt knock had come to his door. It had been Master Vrook; wanting to again congratulate Revan on the part he played in the Republic's victory, as if he hadn't done so enough already. His meditation interrupted, Revan had calmly rose to his feet, and walked slowly towards the door. He had done so in the hope that whoever was there would become impatient waiting, but when he finally arrived at the door and pulled it open, he had found Master Vrook looking at him proudly.

**>>(Flashback)>>**

"_Padawan! No… Revan!"_ Vrook smiled, _"I suppose, after all you have done for us, the least I can do is address you by your name."_

Revan, inviting him in and showing him a seat, looked at Vrook, and noticed quickly his abrupt manner.He soon found himself wondered what it was exactly that Vrook had ventured this far from his living quarters to enquire of him.

"_I don't suppose this is a neighbourly visit?"_ Revan asked, almost knowing the answer for certain. _"What is it that you come here for Vrook? I sense you didn't come all this way by foot to congratulate me again now, did you?"_ Revan asked impatiently. Vrook sat down.

"_Well actually yes, that is why I have travelled here… partly. You see… this is by no means the end of our troubles Revan. The Sith are still out there. Malak has fallen, but yet another Dark Jedi will step in to take his place as Dark Lord of the Sith. And not only that, but the Sith Empire will rise again, just as it always does."_ Vrook paused, trying to find the correct way to put what he needed to say next into words._ "However, I feel that… you are not needed here to combat these… new enemies that will arise."_ Vrook exclaimed.

A look of confusion spread to Revan's face. He knew well that a new Dark Lord would arise, he assumed so through the memories of the Sith that were still buzzing through his mind. However, in face of what had happened just hours previous, he had assumed along with it that he would be there to combat the new threat. Thoughts of imprisonment, exile, and even execution started to fill Revan's mind. He started to reason that even in face of all the good he had done in service to the Republic, his time as Dark Lord Revan had condemned him to some kind of severe punishment from the Council. His fears however, were without basis, as Vrook was soon to reveal to him.

"_No. Your powers, Revan, are needed elsewhere. I feel you are needed… in the outer rim."_

_

* * *

_That's the end of chapter 1, the end of Revan's reflection on Coruscant will be in chapter 2, and then I will be bringing it back to Revan's journey itself. I wanted to try and get how Revan felt after defeating Malak in this chapter, and I figured he would have felt happy (he had saved the Republic), but also empty (he had just killed an old friend). I wanted to show that he wanted to be alone, which is why I had him talk to Vrook in a slightly disrespectful way. 

Please let me know what you thought, as I will continue if I get positive feedback :-) All thoughts are welcome, and thanks for reading!

Til next time...


	2. Deceit & A Message

Right, first of all thank you to those that read the 1st chapter. Those that didn't review, please do so, I need all the support I can get to keep these stories running - lol

**xInuyashaxAngelx:** Thanks very much for the review! The words I said about your stories are very true, keep that in mind - lol. Thank you for the support, it is much appreciated, and here is the update! Hope you enjoy :-)

**A/N:** Just a quick note, please remember how the last chapter finished. We were still in the flash back sequence, and Vrook had just told Revan that he is needed in the Outer Rim. I wonder how he'll respond! (Hang on, no I don't, I've already written it... silly me - lol)

**Disclaimer: All things Star Wars: KOTOR I & II are owned by LucasArt, Bioware Corp. & Obsidian. **

**

* * *

**

**2. Deceit & A Message**

Revan stared at Vrook with sheer disbelief for about two whole minutes. He wasn't too sure whether to greet such an order as an honour, as the thoughts of punishment were still rushing through his head.

"_Is this your way of getting rid of me Vrook?"_ He broke the short silence. _"After all I have done for you, for the Republic, you choose to send me to my death? I have heard stories of these… 'real' Sith, Vrook. Do you really think I am so… simple? So… nonsensical, to take this order as an honour? To leave, and die at the hands of… monsters! Do you really think that little of me?"_ He finished, breathing heavily and staring down at the Jedi Master. Jedi rank had all but been diminished, as Revan seemed not to care in the slightest that Vrook was far above him as a Master.

"_First of all, such acts of emotion are unbecoming of a Jedi, which makes me ashamed to have even suggested such a thing to the Council. However, the order will still stand, in face of this… outburst. Second, padawan, you were chosen to leave for the Outer Rim **because** of all you have done for the Republic. The Council believe you to be the best chance we currently have of even putting up a fight."_ Vrook answered powerfully, yet keeping complete calm within his mind. As a Jedi Master, no, as a Jedi, he would not retaliate with such anger as Revan had.

Revan was finding it hard to say anything at all after Vrook had put him straight. However, knowing that the Jedi Master wouldn't leave until he had an answer, Revan knew he had to say something in reply. He took a little time to reason on the situation. _'Maybe it wouldn't be **so** bad. Bastila and everyone else can join me. Together we can confront this evil!' _He started thinking to himself.

"_I am afraid not."_ Vrook exclaimed. _"Bastila will stay here on Coruscant. Her abilities are needed to defend the Council, and ultimately the Republic. Your other… friends_..._ will not be accompanying you either. The Jedi always have, and always will battle more efficiently when they are alone. Your friends presence would only distract you from your true mission." _Vrook finished confidently. He had obviously been reading Revan's thoughts.

"_Those people were integral to the defeat of Malak! Without them, I fear Malak would still be instilling fear into the hearts of millions!" _Revan acted upon his thoughts quickly. His conscience was urging him to defend his close friends.

"_Nonetheless, they would place your destiny in the hands of the Sith. You cannot afford to have anyone slowing you down. That decision is final, Revan."_ Vrook said forcefully.

"_In that case, even after having being corrected upon my wrong attitude toward it, I cannot, and will not receive this order. Leave now Vrook, and it will be as if this conversation had never happened."_ Revan finally decided, in the same disrespectful tone he had used throughout the whole conversation. _"I cannot leave my friends, or my enemies here in this quadrant. I have much unfinished business to attend to, and I wish to be here to attend to it."_ Revan finished.

"_Very well. Your thoughts and feelings have been taken into consideration, and will be presented to the Council come sunrise. Enjoy the rest of the night padawan, eat well and rest. You deserve it, for your part in this victory."_ Vrook stated.

Standing abruptly, Vrook swiftly left the apartment, much to Revan's comfort. He would eat, rest a little, and then journey to Bastila's apartment. It had already been too long since he had seen her last.

**>>(End of flashback)>> **

He remembered it all well. The conversation had tired him greatly, and after his meal and short rest, he had travelled to greet Bastila and hopefully have some time to themselves. It had been a pleasant evening, and he had travelled back to his apartment later that evening in order to get some well deserved rest.

He had then woke up in this ship. He remembered very little of what had happened after his journey home, and so didn't fully understand how he had come to be on this ship. It hadn't taken him long to realise what had happened however. As he travelled the short distance towards the cockpit, a holocron had started up automatically in the room. It had been of Master Vrook. He remembered the message well.

**>>(Flashback)>> **

**(static)**... _I am greatly saddened that it had to come to this Revan, but the fight needs to be fought, and it needs to be fought by YOU. We arrived at your apartment early this morning, and transported you to this ship via a portable Kolto tank. It is not something we are proud of, but it had to be done. You will find suitable rations in the containers in the back room. Do not use them hastily however, there is enough to last a number of months, maybe six or seven to be truthful. Oh, and I'm afraid we have locked the main cockpit consoles, with the ship's computer set on course to a planet near the Outer Rim, by the name of Veli'on. We can't have you rerouting the system and arriving back on Coruscant now, can we? We have left generous access to the other consoles, so you can control heat and so on. We have great belief in your abilities Revan. Don't let us down. May the force be with you…_**(static)**

**>>(End of flashback)>> **

Revan had reacted angrily, thrusting his right hand directly through the then fading holocron, as if it were actually Vrook he was hitting. Disappointed, he had thrust his left hand out at the steel casing of the inner hull protection unit, pushing a whole right through the outer layer of steel. His hand bleeding from several small puncture wounds, he had travelled to the back room, hoping to find some form of first aid, maybe a healing pack. His mind had been throbbing, probably from the sedatives the Jedi must have given him in order to transport him safely to the ship without his consent, perhaps even because of the rage that had built up within him. All he had really known was that this was truly to be a memorable journey.

* * *

And there is the 2nd chapter! Wahoo! Hope I didn't drag that bit out too long, I had hoped to start back to real-time before the chapters end. It seems that'll be in chapter 3 now then :-) 

Chapter 3 and 4will hopefully look into Revan's feelings towards Bastila, and towards the journey as a whole (even though it hasn't ended quite yet...), and I'm thinking of having him land on Veli'on in chapter 5. As always, all thoughts and opinions are welcome, so please review! Thank you again for taking your time to read my story :-)

Til next time...


	3. Nightmare & Darkness

Thank you all for the reviews! I didn't realise I would get such a large response for one of my first fanfic's...

**Iron Duke:** Thanks for the support, here's the update you asked for - lol

**Dr. Evans:** Thanks for pointing out what really happens, but as I've already pointed out (posted a review of my own) I'm going to pursue this story as an AU. I want to see how things could change when Revan is forced to leave rather than leaving by his own accord. Thanks for the concern though :-)

**The Lady Revan:** Thank you very much for the support :-) I can appreciate it may be difficult for you to stick with me because you're used to a female Revan, but I beg please do stick with me! (The story about Revan using your poem is still in first thoughts... but I WILL write it soon... promise)

**Bjrn Fallqvist:** Thank you for showing interest, and after this chapter I guess you will see that you were right with your assumption about Revan - lol. Hope you enjoy.

**Shadows Run:** Thanks a lot for the complement! I was trying to show Vrook as I saw him in the game... although he is a Jedi, he seemed a little... egocentric, so I wanted to show this by him forcing Revan to leave even though it was against Revan's wishes. Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter :-)

I think thats all for the thanks, so heres the 3rd chapter... hope you enjoy :-)

**Disclaimer: All things Star Wars: KOTOR I & II are owned by LucasArt, Bioware Corp. & Obsidian.**

**

* * *

  
3. Nightmare & Darkness **

**>>(The next morning)>> **

Bastila stood in front of him, staring him directly in the eyes… with such compassion, such love. She let a small smile emerge from the corner of her mouth, and started to move towards him slowly. As she grew closer to him, she began moving slower still, as if walking in a pool of water… something was keeping her from moving at the pace she wanted to. She began to panic, pushing harder and harder… it seemed by sight that she was running towards him… but she was in fact moving backwards, and at pace. He screamed her name in pain… _"Bastila!"_

- - - -

"_Bastila!"_ Revan shouted as he thrust his body upright from his sleeping state. Sweat seemed to be pouring from every pour in his body, and he was breathing at such a fast rate… he felt as is he had run 12 miles in his sleep.

"_Just a nightmare…"_ he reasoned in his drowsy state, _"but it felt so… real_._"_

These nightmares were reoccurring on a nightly basis, and they were starting to cause him much stress and pain inside. In this situation the last thing he needed was recurring nightmares of losing Bastila… they were sapping up all the energy he had left within him.

Of course, the only reason these nightmares were occurring was because Revan was dwelling on thoughts including Bastila. He knew this… yet it didn't really stop him thinking of her, nor did he want it to. Of course, Revan was starting to reason that even if he _wanted_ to stop thinking about her, he wasn't able to delete those memories. As long as he loved her, they would keep returning to him, and he would never stop loving her… never.

Revan held his head in his hands. He never did find it easy waking himself properly in the morning, but these nightmares were making it much harder indeed. He gently rubbed his eyes, and shook his head a little in an attempt to rouse himself from his drowsy state. Not satisfactory with the results of his efforts, he managed to rise to his feet and stumble over to a washbasin in the corner of his room.

After turning the cold-water faucet on, he splashed some ice-cold water into his face with his head bowed towards the basin. Raising his head, his face met the mirror that had been placed above the washbasin. Looking at it, his reflection contained within, he snarled… his lips curling upwards baring his teeth. The anger within his heart at the thought of hurtling through space, all the time furthering himself from Bastila… and then all sorts of thoughts started infiltrating his mind. Thoughts of Bastila, Carth, the life he has assumed he would live after the Star Forge… Bastila his wife, his children… he had even given them faces… but all of these happy thoughts led back to one image…

"_Vrook!"_ Revan snarled. _"Vrook…"_ he reiterated under his breath, trying so hard to suppress his anger at the sound of that word… but it just wouldn't work. _"VROOK!"_ He shouted in desperation, anger and pain filling his voice… thrusting his right hand out at his image in the mirror, the mirror smashing into hundreds of pieces… his reflection becoming distorted. His breathing rate had again risen to such a degree… blood was now dripping from his right hand, and he stared vexed at his now distorted reflection. Raising his right hand to his face, he inspected the painful wounds that now existed… and proceeded to extract the shards of glass. Then, looking at both hands… compared them in size, realising the right one had swollen up a little from the blow. The corner of his mouth began to curl upwards… and his eyebrows began to fall, angling themselves towards the centre of his face. His eyes began to swirl, the excitement starting to fill him to bursting point. Looking down at the hand swollen and bleeding, he closed his eyes… concentrating all his energy upon his hand.

When he opened his eyes, his hand was fully healed… and he began to laugh inwardly. Startled, he looked back at what was left of the mirror… seeing again his distorted reflection.

_"What… what am I becoming? No… this can't happen again, I won't allow it…"_

He recognised that smile… even though distorted, and he well knew this feeling of anger that was within him. He remembered vividly what had happened, although the last thing he really remembered was thinking of his children, the children he had dreamed of having with Bastila. After that his mind began getting fuzzy, although he could remember striking the mirror with his hand… he couldn't really remember why. This confused him greatly, but what he did know was that whatever had happened, it had triggered the Dark Side within him to awaken momentarily… which scared him very much so.

"_I need to rest… get these thoughts away from my head. Dwelling on them will only cause them to fester…" _He reasoned, his Jedi mind taking back control of his body… the way he liked it. He quickly entered the cockpit and glanced at the main console. Although he was not permitted access to the console itself, he could still see on it the estimated time of arrival at the ships next destination.

**DESTINATION: Veli'on - ESTIMATED TRAVEL TIME REMAINING: 3 days, 12 hours**

"_It seems my chosen destination is closer than I thought"_ Revan said aloud with a little sarcastic chuckle in his voice. _"I wonder who or what I will encounter…"_

* * *

Right, first of all I want to apologise for nothing really happening in this chapter, but I'm finding it hard to fill the gap inbetween now and the arrival at Veli'on. I guess my idea was to fill the gap by looking at Revan's inner torment, and how this affects his countenance, his self-control. I hope it didn't bore you or anything... but if it did let me know by review :-) 

The next chapter was going to look into Revan's feelings again, but I think you might be bored of his feelings by now lol... well I know I am anyway. Perhaps a little bit of action is in store then... hmmm - lol. Thanks for your time and for reading, and again please leave your thoughts in review :-)

Til next time...


	4. Destination Veli'on

Hi everyone :-)

Haven't updated this story in ages, sorry about that... but here is the 4th Chapter!

**The Lady Revan:** Thanks so much for reviewing! I wanted to show how the Dark Side effected him. Hope it worked!

**Bjrn Fallqvist:** Thanks for the review :-)

**Nyviay and Cyraxis:** Thanks for the review! That's exactly what I was trying to do, show his inner torment. Thanks again :-)

Right, so here is Chapter 4. Hope you all enjoy, please review!

**Disclaimer: All things Star Wars: KOTOR I & II are owned by LucasArt, Bioware Corp. & Obsidian.**

**

* * *

****  
4. Destination - Veli'on**

Darkness, so much… darkness. Ever since he had arrived upon this planet, there had been nothing but darkness. Not that it bothered him; a fierce warrior such as Revan had no reason to _fear_ the dark, however… it **had** worried him a little.

_"(Huff) – Doesn't this planet ever have sunlight? I don't understand. I've been here for more than a day in Coruscant time… what's going on here?"_

It was true. For 27 hours Revan had been wandering this planet, and he had seen nothing but darkness. There was moonlight, but that was starting to look like all the planet could offer, and in this 'light'… if that's what you would call it, all he had seen were endless deserts and huge cliffs. No water, no food, no civilisation. Not even a puddle. It just didn't make sense.

_"Why would they send me here? This planet has nothing to offer me, and no enemies to conquer. It just doesn't make sense… or… does it? Have they sent me here to… to die? No water, no food, and no residents to offer help… it seems too much of a coincidence to ignore. But why? Why would they do this? Punishment for my past life? They capture me, wipe my memory, use my power against my comrades, and then… dispose of me. Plotting against me all along! They've wiped out the Sith rebellion, leaving no evidence! Why did I… not see it?"_

Down hearted, Revan found a nearby rock and proceeded to sit down, his back leaning against the rock. Uncomfortable it may have been, but it was the best this planet could really offer him. He closed his eyes, meditating on what he had thought. He knew such thoughts lead only to the Dark Side, but what else could all of this mean? Could it simply have been a mistake? Tired, slowly his body began shutting down, yearning for some well needed rest…

'**Attention all passengers. Flight status report. Destination… Veli'on… approaching descent into planets atmosphere. Please comply with Republic Laws. All passengers should now find appropriate seating positions for landing.'**

This startled Revan. He looked around. First left, then right. The moonlight was still dimly lighting the planet, but still… all Revan could see was desert, and the occasional cliff, immense in height.

"_What the…? What the hell was that?"_ Revan shouted in shock.

'**Repeat - Attention all passengers. Flight status report. Destination… Veli'on… approaching descent into planets atmosphere. Please comply with Republic Laws. All passengers should now find appropriate seating positions for landing.'**

- - - -

"_Huh?"_ Revan jolted up from his slumber. His eyes still adjusting to the blinding light surrounding him, he clambered out of the bed and slowly stretched his arms out above him. Had it all been a dream? It seemed that way, but Revan was stilled too tired and startled to be able to think straight.

"_What was that voice? I… can't remember, what did it say?"_ Revan questioned himself, utterly confused by the whole situation.

'**Passenger 01. Heat signature found within Cabin Area 01. Please find suitable seating position for landing.'**

"_We're landing?"_ Revan questioned the computer-generated voice calmly. He quickly changed into some more comfortable clothes, and approached the cockpit. He approached with care, as it was still hard to see past the blinding light. The ship was beginning to shake violently, and as he found the cockpit, he soon found the source of the light penetrating the entire ship. Out of the cockpit window, he could clearly see a planet.

"_Veli'on I presume…"_ Revan stated, staring out at the beautiful planet. He could only stare for a few seconds, as promptly the solid steel cockpit security door closed around the cockpit window. Feeling the ship shaking slightly more violently, Revan decided to take a seat within the cockpit. Tightening the safety belt around him, he closed his eyes. Soon the landing procedure would be over, and he would have to venture out onto this planet.

"_Soon, this adventure of mine will truly begin…" _Revan stated.

* * *

Right, well that's the 4th Chapter over & done with, sorry for how short it was. Next chapter is already in progress, and finally Revan actually steps out of the automated shuttle... onto Veli'on! (Took long enough... hehe) 

Hope you all enjoyed, please review... and thanks again for all of your support up til now :-)

Til next time...


End file.
